


Мой!

by jedi_katalina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina





	Мой!

Романтический ужин подошел к своей кульминации.  
\- Теперь ты мой! - с безжалостной улыбкой заявил Мастер.  
Доктор хорошо знал, что Мастер маньяк и садист, но это просто не укладывалось в голове. Так и не найдя даже следа сочувствия в холодных светлых глазах, Доктор тяжело вздохнул и обреченно побрел на кухню, где его ждали горы оставшейся после ужина грязной посуды.


End file.
